theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett
was the winner of House of Shade: Season 16. He returned for House of Shade: Season 19 to participate in the All-Stars edition and placed 6th. Altogether, Brett has played the Shade series for 130 days. House of Shade: Olympus Upon entering the House of Shade, Brett made social ties with the majority of the house and attempted to win power as a way of finding an alliance. This, however, was unsuccessful as Brett failed to win early on, placing 2nd in the first three Head of Household (HOH) competitions. In Week 3, Brett was drafted into two alliances without being consulted--first by Nehemiah in an alliance with Christian and Shay called "Possible Alliance," and then by Christian's "CRABS" alliance with Ashley, Shay, and Victor (then going by "Robin"). In Week 6, Brett resolved that Christian had too much power, putting her on a clear course to win the game. He formed a Final Two deal with Sam and they schemed to eliminate her together. After convincing Christian to evict Shay, one of her own allies, Brett won the following HOH and nominated Christian and Victor; he then won the Power of Veto to secure his nominations and send Christian to the jury. At the Final Four, Brett was nominated for the first time, but won the POV and used it to evict Julia. When Sam won the final HOH, he opted to be loyal to Brett instead of taking the easier to beat Carolanne to the Final Two. The jury of seven praised Brett for decisive strategic plays and lack of excuses and he was voted the winner by a 6 to 1 vote. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Pre-Jury Phase: Brett returned as one of three previous winners for All-Stars 2''.'' Brett was granted immunity during Week 2 as part of the Heroes vs. Villains twist. During Week 3's special double eviction, Brett won Head of Household, but as part of the Heroes vs. Villains twist, he had only six potential options to nominate. Brett designated Kaitlyn as his target and nominated Rhone as a pawn. After Kaitlyn won the Power of Veto and saved herself, Brett chose Timmy. At the end of the week, Rhone was evicted by a 7-6 vote. The other evicted HouseGuest, Ashvika, granted Brett satefy for Week 4 as part of the Invisibility twist. At the beginning of Week 4, Brett created an alliance called "Borderline Sociopaths," after a comment Rhone made about Lauren upon his eviction. The alliance included Christine, Lauren, Ruthie, and Ryan. A few days later, Owen approached Brett about forming an alliance with Christine and Steffen. They would subsequently form the short-lived "4 Winners is Cosplaying as Tate" alliance. Brett won his second HOH of the season during Week 5 and named Dan and Dani as his nominees. After Dan saved himself with the Power of Veto, Brett named Kaitlyn as his replacement nominee, but she once again survived and Dani was evicted in a 6-4 vote. The vote caused strain among the "4 Winners" alliance and it subsequently dissolved. Following this, Brett was secretly nominated by Dan during "Dark Week," but was saved by Steffen with the Power of Veto. Jury Phase: In Week 8, Brett found himself as a nominee in Week 8 during Randy's HOH rule, but won the Power of Veto and removed himself from the block. After Christine was named replacement nominee, Brett secured a 3-2-1 vote to save her, evicting Dan and Steffen in the process. In Week 9, Brett found an advantage that allowed him an extra vote during the next two evictions--he decided not to use it. In Week 10, Brett assured himself safety once more by winning the Power of Veto again and used it to save Ryan. In Week 12, Brett found himself nominated next to Ryan by Owen and was evicted in a 2-1 vote. He became the 6th Jury Member and voted for Kaitlyn to win on Day 81. Brett made it to Week 12 without being a nominee on eviction night, the last remaining HouseGuest to do so. He also was the last of the previous winners to be evicted (though Owen would place higher than him by winning a buyback). Competition History Voting History